Question: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 4$ and $y = 2$. $3$ $x$ $ + 10$ $y$ $ - 8$
Explanation: Substitute $4$ for ${x}$ and $2$ for ${y}$ $ = 3{(4)} + 10{(2)} - 8 $ $ = 12 + 20 - 8 $ $ = 24$